Taking Things Further
by aspenrumer
Summary: The Shepherds' tactician, Aspen, and her thief-boyfriend Gaius make the decision to take their relationship one step further.


**Quick little A/N:** I wrote this piece of self-indulgent smut between Gaius and my avatar Aspen because I'm a sad, lonely girl. It may seem a little rushed at times, but I'm... slowly working to improve it.

If you're wondering what Aspen's appearance is, I created her with the tallest build, the short hair that falls across her face in purple, and the soft facial features. Also, this isn't relevant to the story, but she's in the Hero class. She's got a big axe (wink).

Alrighty, then! I hope you enjoy this :)

* * *

Gaius was sitting under a tree, picking at his dinner with disinterest. He pulled thin bones from his grilled fish, flicking them into the grass with a grimace on his face. "Ugh... why can't we just have cake for dinner?" he muttered, peeling the scaly silver skin from the fish and throwing that on the grass as well.

"Because then we'd all be malnourished and in no shape to protect the realm."

Gaius jumped slightly at the sound of a second voice, his head whipping around and hand instinctively reaching for his dagger hidden within his clothes, but calmed as soon as he saw Aspen standing there, smiling down at him. He relaxed, and pulled his hand away from his dagger. "Crivens... you scared me, Bubbles."

Aspen shrugged and moved to sit down next to the thief. "Sneaking up on you shouldn't have been that easy. I think you're getting old or something."

Gaius snorted, rolling his eyes. "I'm not _that_ old."

The tactician smiled, and leaned in. "Hmm... whatever you say." she pecked his lips softly, and smiled again when he kissed her back. She pulled back from the chaste kiss and laid her head on his shoulder. "So what's wrong? You don't like fish?"

The thief sighed and looked down at his meal, barely even touched. "It's not that I don't like fish. I don't like it when _Vaike_ cooks fish. It tastes sour and burnt."

Aspen pouted, reaching forward and pulling a piece of pink flesh from the fish. She popped it in her mouth and chewed. She grimaced and swallowed. "Ugh. You're right, that's disgusting." she lifted her head from her boyfriend's shoulder and reached into her cloak, pulling out something wrapped in cloth. "Good thing I bought this."

"What's that?" Gaius asked curiously, reaching out to touch it.

Aspen pulled it away from his hands. "Be patient." she untied the cloth and let it fall open, revealing two slices of bright yellow bread that were baked in the nearby village.

"Cornbread?" Gaius said, taking a piece when Aspen offered him one. "Why'd you buy cornbread? It's not like we don't have enough ever since Olivia went on that baking kick."

"It's not cornbread, it's yellow cake." Aspen said, pulling a corner off her own piece and popping it into her mouth.

Gaius grinned, breaking a piece off and eating it. He closed his eyes and hummed happily around his mouthful.

"There's a cute little bakery in that village we passed through earlier today. I just got back from visiting it." Aspen said, taking another bite of her cake. "Thought you deserved a little treat."

"Oh? What's the occasion?" the thief asked, biting into his cake ferociously.

The tactician swallowed her bite. "No occasion, really. I was just... really impressed with your performance in that last battle. If it weren't for you I'd be sliced in two."

Gaius raised an eyebrow, turning his head and looking down at his girlfriend. "Hey, you don't need to reward me for keeping you safe. You being here, alive and safe, is reward enough." he kissed the top of her head.

"Says Mister What's-In-It-For-Me himself." Aspen said sarcastically. "And besides, right after you killed that soldier you very clearly said 'you owe me'."

Gaius pulled back, and huffed out a breath of laughter when he saw that he left a few cake crumbs in her hair. He brushed them away. "I was just kiddin' around. You don't owe me anything. Except... maybe a kiss would be nice."

The tactician snorted. "A kiss? How very cliché of you."

"Hey, I like your kisses," Gaius shrugged, "if that makes me a clichéed guy, then I guess I'm a clichéed guy." with that said, he leaned in again to take her lips in a kiss, bringing a hand up to cup the side of her head and hold her there gently.

Aspen let her eyes fall closed as the thief kissed her, her own hand coming to rest on his side. She felt him gently nibble her lip and shivered, letting her mouth fall open slightly. She held back a moan as his tongue slithered inside, curling around her own and coaxing it to play.

Gaius let his hand come down from her head, and instead rested it on her waist. He used his grip on her to pull her closer, and turned his own body to face her more. He ended up pulling her onto his lap, letting her straddle him while he continued to kiss her.

Aspen rested her hands on his shoulders and broke the kiss, sighing when the thief went to kiss along her jaw and neck, staring right underneath her ear and leaving a trail of soft, warm kisses down to her collarbone. "Gaius," she whispered, tilting her head to the side to give him some more room.

"Mm?" the thief hummed, bringing his kisses back up her neck and onto her jawline.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." the tactician murmured, bringing a hand up to brush through his soft, red hair.

"Hm... talk away. I'm listenin'." Gaius said, temporarily lifting his mouth off her skin to speak but going straight back to kissing.

Aspen sighed. "I... remember the first night you spent with me in my tent. I told you I wasn't ready to take things any further than what we're doing now. I just wanted to tell you that I am ready now."

Gaius shivered, his grip on her hips tightening for a second before relaxing again. "Oh yeah?" he murmured, pulling his lips from her body and leaning back against the tree, making eye contact with his girlfriend. "Well... that's great, baby. Glad to hear it."

Aspen brought a hand up to brush Gaius' bangs back, and leaned in to kiss his forehead. "So tonight, I thought you could stay in my tent..."

Gaius felt his heart race for a second in excitement. He had been ready to start their sex life since day one, if he was being completely honest. He had seen her naked before, she wasn't embarrassed or ashamed of her body. They had bathed together one night, but that's all it was. Bathing. The promise of sex got the thief's blood rushing south, and he had to swallow heavily to calm himself down. "... I'd love to say in your tent tonight."

Aspen pulled back, taking her hand off his head and letting his bangs fall back into place. She smiled. "Great. I'll see you later, then." she gave him one last kiss before standing up and moving to walk away.

"U-uh," the thief stammered, his lap feeling a bit cold without his girlfriend on it, "where are you going?"

Aspen looked over her shoulder. "I have a strategy meeting with Chrom, then I have to do an inventory check with Frederick."

Gaius sighed, slumping back against the tree. "Why do you always gotta be so busy?"

"Girl's gotta work. And so do you. So keep busy, it'll be bedtime before you know it." Aspen smiled, before turning her head back forward and walking away.

"... I love you, too!" Gaius called after her, laughing when she flipped him the bird. He took a minute to finish up his cake, and the rest of Aspen's that she left behind. He threw the rest of his dinner in a nearby bush and made his way back to camp, intent on finding something to do to pass the time.

An hour later, Aspen had finished up her meeting with Chrom and was starting on inventory with Frederick. She made her way to the supply tent to see the knight already there. "Hello, Frederick." she greeted, coming to stand next to him.

"Ah, hello Aspen." Frederick greeted in turn, nodding politely and smiling. "I've already finished inventory, so you are relieved from your duties."

The tactician raised an eyebrow. "You already finished? Jeez, Frederick. When did you start?"

"I began when you started your meeting with milord, Chrom. You are free to spend the evening as you please."

Aspen furrowed her brow in thought. "... Well now what am I gonna do? This was supposed to keep me busy until bedtime."

"I should think you're capable of finding something to entertain yourself. Perhaps you could find Gaius? I believe I saw him head for the forest not too long ago."

Aspen shook her head, "No, he's probably collecting honey, and he likes to do that on his own. I'll think of something. But... thanks, I guess. For doing all this. You didn't have to."

"I had nothing better to do, milady. Enjoy your evening." Frederick said, bowing his head slightly before turning and walking away.

The tactician crossed her arms, drumming her fingers against her arm in thought. "... I suppose I could take a bath..."

And that was how Aspen found herself soaking alone in the women's bathing tent, wiping a hot, soapy washcloth over her body and humming quietly to herself. She thought about how her night could turn out, and felt her heart race a little in anticipation. In truth, she had wanted to have sex with Gaius for a while, but didn't quite know how to bring it up. She thought about it often, and thinking about it often lead to fantasizing about it, which often lead to touching herself. She sighed, tilting her head back and bringing her washcloth up to wipe at her neck and behind her ears.

"Aspen...?"

The tactician opened her eyes and looked over to see Olivia, standing in the entrance of the tent. She smiled. "Oh, hello Olivia."

"Hello," the dancer said, stepping further into the tent and holding a black tin in her hands, along with a towel draped over her arm, "I was hoping you wouldn't mind terribly if I had a bath, too... I mean, I'm rather dirty, and I don't like bathing in the lake..."

"Oh of course not, feel free." Aspen said, waving her hand in indifference. "I kept the fire on just in case someone else wanted a bath."

"Oh thank you, I'll just take this tub over here..." Olivia walked over to a tub by Aspen's and began to fill it, setting her tin and towel down beside the bath.

"What's in the tin? Bath time snacks?" Aspen joked, looking down at it.

"What? No, nothing like that." Olivia giggled, pouring a pail of hot water into the tub and going back to the fire pit to get more. "It's honey dust."

The tactician pursed her lips in confusion. "Honey... dust?"

The dancer hauled another pail of hot water over to the tub, pouring it in. "Oh, it's just a thing I picked up during my travels. It's like a fine, sweet smelling and tasting powder you sweep onto your body after bathing. It makes your skin feel soft, and it smells incredible. Would you like to try some when you're done bathing?"

Aspen thought about it. She would be spending the night with Gaius, who just so happened to be quite fond of sweets. She nodded. "Sure, I'd love to try it."

Before long, bath time was over and Aspen had brushed her entire body with the dust with a feathered applicator, as per Olivia's instructions. She thanked the dancer, wrapped herself up in her robe, and carried her clothes back to her tent. Aspen hummed a tuneless little song to herself as she put her dirty clothes in a pile, and began digging around in her clean clothes for something comfortable to wear.

"Cute robe."

Aspen gasped, whirling around to see Gaius there, smirking and holding a lollipop. "You...!"

"Think of it as payback. You snuck up on me earlier." the thief walked over to her and kissed her. "So how was your evening?"

Aspen shrugged, taking the lollipop from her boyfriend's hand and popping the candy into her own mouth. "It was fine. I had a bath. How was yours?"

"Went honey collecting. Did some target practice." he shrugged a silver bow off his shoulder and pulled a quiver of arrows off himself. He set them down. "I still like swords better."

"I still want you to know how to use a bow. They can be useful, especially for someone doing assassinations." Aspen said, pleased that Gaius had taken her request that he learn to use a bow seriously.

"I know, I know." the thief sighed, taking his lollipop back. "I'll keep practicing."

"Thank you."

The thief rested a hand on her waist, the other one coming up to play with the tie of her robe. "So... I think we should get this off of you."

Aspen didn't respond, she just let him pull the tie loose, the robe falling open.

Gaius pushed the robe down over her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground and leaving her naked. He stepped back to admire her, and sighed. "Sweet." he closed in to kiss her, his hands resting on her hips and pulling her close.

Aspen went willingly, her arms wrapping around his neck as she kissed back.

Gaius' hands traveled, moving from her hips to her ass. He gripped it briefly, before letting his hands go lower. He gripped her thighs, and pulled her up, snickering when she yelped in surprise. He wrapped her legs around his waist and supported her, their kisses continuing. He carried her to the cot and laid her down on it, stepping back again and admiring her body. He could already feel arousal stirring inside of him, settling in his groin and making his heart pound. He shed his first few layers, leaving him only in his pants and tunic. He crouched over her on the cot, his hands coming down to cup her breasts. He brought his mouth down to her neck, assaulting the areas with kisses and gentle nips.

Aspen closed her eyes, sighing in pleasure as the man she loved lavished her body with attention. She felt his hands leave her breasts, trailing down her sides and onto her thighs. One of the hands slipped between her thighs, and soon she felt fingers playing experimentally with her folds. She moaned softly, spreading her legs for Gaius and tilting her head back.

Gaius looked up at his girlfriend, loving how responsive she was being. He gently traced his index finger up and down her slit, pushing slightly at her hole.

"Gaius..." she whispered, the light touches on her pussy enough to make her want more.

"Aspen... you're so damn beautiful." he murmured back, closing his eyes and kissing up her body until he got to her mouth. "And your skin tastes like honey... how the hell did you do that?"

"That's my secret." she whispered, before pursing her lips against his in a kiss. She moaned when he kissed back, his tongue slipping past her lips and into her mouth. His lips tasted like the honey dust, and she made a mental note to ask Olivia where she bought it so she could invest in some.

Gaius momentarily halted his exploration of his girlfriend's pussy, bringing his hand up to his own mouth to soak his thumb in saliva. He brought his hand back down to rub the wet thumb against her clit, reveling in the whimper he received. He kept rubbing her there, feeling her get wetter and wetter the more he did. He dipped his thumb in her fluids, and used it as a lubricant to keep rubbing her.

The direct clitoral stimulation was nearly overwhelming for Aspen, who was whimpering out her pleasure against her boyfriend's mouth. She full on moaned when he slipped a finger inside of her, surprising her.

Gaius broke their lip contact, moving to whisper in her ear. "You like it when I play with your pussy, baby?"

"Yeah," she moaned, her arms wrapping around his neck loosely.

"Mmm..." Gaius kissed the shell of her ear. "I love kissin' you... I love touchin' you. Think I'm gonna eat you out, baby."

She moaned again, both in response to his words and to the slight change in pressure applied to her clit.

"I'll take that as your 'go ahead'." Gaius snickered, pulling back and shuffling down the bed. "You just lay there, Aspen. I'll make this whole thing really good for you."

Aspen shook her head, "N-no, I wanna... I wanna please you, too."

Gaius smiled up at her from his place between her legs. "... Alright. You can have your turn after." he let his gaze fall down to her pussy, pink and wet. He sighed happily, his hand still at work pleasuring her. "Wow. I gotta be honest... I can't wait to fuck you, baby."

Aspen couldn't wait, either. She had fantasized about her boyfriend fucking her for so long, she usually skipped the foreplay in her mind. But she was loving everything he had done to her so far, so she let him continue, trusting that he knew what was best. She moaned when he pulled his hand away, and moaned again when he replaced his hand with his mouth. His lips and tongue felt even better than his fingers, and she gripped his hair in her hand out of reflex. Her other hand went up to cover her mouth, an attempt to stifle the moans pouring from her lips. Gaius' tongue licking into her felt too good, and it felt even better when he focused on her clit.

His lips pursed around the miniscule nub, sucking on it gently. He brought his hand back into play, sliding two fingers inside of her while his lips and tongue worked her clit.

It was all so overwhelming, the thief's skilled mouth and nimble fingers working her over. She could feel the pleasure building, growing higher and higher with her moans. Her knees bent and her back arched with the anticipation, her climax just out of reach. She let her hand down from her mouth. "Gaius," she moaned, "o-oh gods, Gaius, you're gonna make me come...!" she was cut off by her own pleasured cry, the stimulation of her pussy proving to be too much for her to handle. The thief made her come, lightning bolts of pleasure zipping through her body as she released a whole new batch of fluids, pouring out of her and down Gaius' chin.

Gaius kept at it, his fingers fucking her easily with the natural lubrication. He flicked his tongue across her clit back and forth as she rode out her climax, her hips rolling down against his face. He took her movements in stride, moving with her body.

"Gaius..." Aspen whimpered, her leg twitching from the over-stimulation, "Gaius, that's enough, that's enough..."

The thief stopped his motions, lifting his head to look up at her while his fingers slid out of her. He grinned, using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth and chin. "Well... what'd you think of that?"

The tactician was practically speechless as she caught her breath, the remnants of orgasm glimmering throughout her. Her back lowered down to the cot, and her legs straightened out. "... Oh wow..." she murmured, her lips twisting into a smile.

"I'll take that as a positive reaction." Gaius smirked, crawling back up the bed and kissing her lips briefly. "Shit, Aspen. I don't think I've ever been this hard." he ground his clothed erection against her leg, shuddering at the stimulation. "Y'wanna help a guy out...?"

The tactician reached up, pulling her boyfriend's headband off and tossing it on the floor. "... Take your clothes off."

Gaius scrambled to comply, getting off the cot and stripping down to nothing. He gripped the base of his cock and crawled back onto the cot.

Aspen sat up, looking down at Gaius' cock. She sighed, reaching down between her own legs and touching herself, making her boyfriend moan.

"Ohh... c'mon, baby. You're killin' me.." the thief moaned, squeezing the base of his dick when a bead of pre come leaked out of him and slid down his thick shaft.

"Tell me what to do," Aspen said, shuffling forward on her knees and shooing Gaius' hand away. She gripped his cock in her own hand, pumping experimentally. "Tell me what you like."

Gaius' eyes fluttered closed. "Well... that feels pretty good... but if you want my opinion, I think you should try using your mouth."

The tactician bit her lip, looking down at Gaius' cock in her hand. "My mouth..."

"Yeah... I want you to blow me, baby. Here..." the thief reached down and took her hand off of him. He got off the cot and walked over to her chair. "C'mere. It's gonna be easier for both of us like this."

Aspen got off the cot and followed him.

Gaius sat down on the chair, taking his dick in hand and stroking himself. "Ahh... okay, uh... get on your knees there. On the floor."

"Okay," the tactician said, bracing her hands on his knees and kneeling on the floor.

"C'mere, bring your mouth closer," Gaius encouraged, using his free hand to cup the back of her head and bring her closer to his dick, "good... Now open up..."

Aspen parted her lips, giving Gaius the opportunity to push the head of his cock between them.

"Yeah, there we go. Now... move your head. Suck a little, lick, use your hand..." he shrugged. "Whatever you're comfortable with. I'll let you know if I like what you're doin' or not."

Aspen lowered her gaze, her hand coming up to grip the base of the cock in her mouth. She began to slowly bob her head, soaking his length in saliva. She hollowed out her cheeks as she began to gently suck, receiving positive reinforcement from her partner as the hand in her hair trembled.

Gaius moaned quietly, guiding his girlfriend's head slightly with his hand. She was doing remarkably. He knew Aspen was a fast learner, but to think that it went so far as her dick sucking skills, he was a little surprised. He moaned in surprise when she began sucking harder, her head moving up and down at a slowly increasing pace. "Wow Aspen," the thief panted, fighting the urge to buck up into her mouth, "you're fucking amazing."

Aspen was happy she was doing good. She had worried she'd mess it up, that she'd accidentally bite him or trigger her gag reflex. Now her main concern was the sex itself. Gaius was no small man, the length and thickness of his cock slightly intimidating for a woman with (supposedly) no experience. She just hoped it wouldn't hurt.

Gaius couldn't handle the constant stimulation, and soon used his grip on Aspen's hair to pull her up and off his cock. "Th-that's enough..."

Aspen frowned, nudging her head into his hand. "Oh... were you not enjoying it?"

Gaius laughed breathlessly. "Hah... 'not enjoying it'. No, quite the opposite. I was enjoying it way too much, and I don't wanna blow my load before I get a chance to fuck you.'

Aspen shivered, a hand sneaking down between her legs to play with her pussy and gently press at her hole. "... Are you gonna fuck me now?" she asked softly.

"... Yeah. I think I will." the thief murmured, gently pushing her back so he could stand up. He lead her over to the bed and laid her down on it, crawling over top of her. "Let's see how you're doin'..." he brought a hand between her legs, checking to see how wet she was and pushing two of his fingers in experimentally. "Hm... does that hurt at all?"

"No," Aspen sighed, relaxing against the sheets.

Gaius slowly pressed a third finger inside of her. "... And how's that?"

"Mm... different, but not bad." Aspen said, her knees bending and legs falling apart.

The thief grinned, sliding his fingers out of her. "Great. Then I think you're ready. Are you ready?"

The tactician nodded, bringing her hands down to hold onto her thighs and keep them open.

Gaius gripped the base of his cock and moved in, pressing the bulbous head of it against her entrance and rubbing against it teasingly.

"Gaius," Aspen whimpered, her head falling back and exposing her neck.

Gaius took full advantage of the exposed skin, leaning down to scatter kisses and licks along the area. While kissing her, he pushed the first inch of his dick inside of her, the sound of her moan like music to his ears. He gave her a second to adjust to the size, and continued pushing.

"Y-yeah, Gaius," Aspen panted, the combination of the assault on her neck and her boyfriend's dick slowly inching into her body making her feel amazing.

"Yeah? Feel good, baby?" the thief murmured, kissing the corner of her eye. "Remember to tell me right away if I hurt you. I want you to like this."

Aspen brought her arms up to drape them around his shoulders, one of her hands moving to comb through his hair. "You aren't hurting me. Keep going."

Gaius shuddered, and slowly pressed his hips forward more and more until before they knew it, he was as far in as he could go. He chuckled quietly, going down to kiss his girlfriend.

Aspen kissed back, adjusting to the strange but not unpleasant feeling of being filled. She cautiously rolled her hips down, receiving a positive reaction from Gaius who groaned into her mouth.

The thief pulled back, his face flushed. "Alright..." he breathed, as he slowly began to move.

It didn't take long to build a pace they were both comfortable with, fast but not hard. Aspen was loving it, her nails digging into Gaius' shoulders as he successfully managed to hit her spot over and over again. Gaius wasn't doing much better, the thief had braced himself by resting his forearm on the cot beside Aspen's head while the other one held up her thigh. It felt great, for the both of them, but Gaius' arm was getting tired from holding himself up for so long, so he slowed down.

"H-hey baby," he panted, grinding his hips against hers so the pleasure wouldn't stop.

Aspen opened her eyes, her hands relaxing, "Yeah...?"

"Let's switch," he said, cocking his head to the side, "you on top."

Aspen nodded, eager to try new things. She moaned when he pulled out of her, feeling strangely empty.

The thief rolled onto his back beside her, and held onto her hips as she crawled over top of him, moving to straddle his hips. She seemed to get the gist of the position, reaching down underneath her to grip his cock and slowly lowering herself onto it. She moaned at the new angle, slowly rocking her hips in a figure eight.

Gaius used his grip on her hips to help her get started, moving her back and forth and up and down. Soon he was the one left helpless, his girlfriend riding him well enough to render him speechless. He just kept holding her hips and held on for dear life.

Aspen loved the new angle, the thief's cock permanently pressed up against that spot she loved so much that every movement felt heavenly. And she loved the reactions she was getting from Gaius, watching him as he gasped and moaned and squeezed his eyes shut against the onslaught of her body on top of his. She could feel her climax building again, coiling tightly in her belly and making her moans louder. "Gaius," she moaned, her nails digging into his shoulders again.

"Oh, _fuck_ Aspen," the thief groaned, "I don't know how long I can last, baby, I'm gonna blow my load any minute now..."

"Don't hold back, I'm gonna come, too," the tactician breathed, leaning forward and bracing her hands flat on the cot.

Gaius moved his hands down from her waist to grab her ass, pulling her up a little. He began thrusting up inside of her, gaining a series of moans from the tactician. He kept at it, the coil in his stomach going tighter and tighter until everything snapped. He slammed into her twice more before finally coming, throwing his head back with a groan.

Aspen finished too, falling forward even more and keeping herself up with her forearms on the cot. They rode it out with slow rolls of their hips, their muscles gently twitching as they came down from their high.

"Ahh... that was fantastic," Gaius panted, making a vague gesture with his hand, "roll off."

She got off of him, falling on her back next to him as she caught her breath. "Wow..." she breathed.

Gaius grinned, turning his head to the side to look at her. "How was your supposed first time?"

Aspen turned her head, smiling back. "That was great, Gaius."

"Glad to hear it." the thief said, leaning in to kiss her. "Maybe we should get some sleep, now..."

"Yeah," Aspen whispered against his lips, "it's getting late..."

Gaius pulled back from the kiss, rolling to lay on his side. "G'night, Aspen. I love you."

"I love you, too." the tactician smiled, before turning onto her other side, facing away from Gaius. She felt the thief cuddle up to her from behind and smiled again, closing her eyes and letting herself fall asleep.

Aspen woke up first, late in the morning. She could already hear others walking around and talking outside. She rolled over in an attempt to avoid the sun shining in her eyes, and came face to face with Gaius, snoozing away. The thief had detached himself from her in their sleep, and was sleeping on his belly with his arms folded underneath his head. Aspen smiled, reaching out and brushing his bangs from his face.

"Gaius...?" she whispered, "Gaaaiiiiuss... wake up."

The thief grunted, turning his head and burying his face in the nest his arms made.

Aspen huffed, sitting up in bed and grimacing when she felt a slick and sticky feeling between her thighs. She pulled the blankets back to see quite the mess, a mix of her fluids and his coating her thighs and leaking out of her. "Ugh... that's just lovely." she sighed, pulling herself out of bed and going to grab her towel from the night before, using it to clean herself up.

She got dressed, pulling on her usual shorts, boots and sleeveless top. She tied her purple hair up in a short, stubby ponytail, and left the tent. She made her way through the camp, nodding and exchanging pleasantries with her fellow Shepherds before reaching the food-prep tent.

"Morning everyone." the tactician greeted. Cherche and Libra were on breakfast duty, it seemed.

"Ah, good morning Aspen. Did you sleep well?" the priest asked, grabbing a plate for Aspen and dishing up some food.

"I slept beautifully, thank you, Libra." Aspen smiled. "Oh, and could you fix a plate for Gaius, too?"

"Of course."

"I'm glad to hear you slept so well, Aspen." Cherche smiled, pouring two mugs of tea. "Especially since Minerva was acting restless last night, pacing outside our tent and looking over at yours. I thought you were upset about something, or were having a nightmare."

Aspen laughed nervously, embarrassed that she had been caught by a wyvern. "Oh, that? She must've heard Gaius talking in his sleep. He does that, sometimes."

Cherche nodded, setting the tea down on a wide tray. "Oh... yes, perhaps that was it."

Libra set the plates of breakfast down on the tray, and handed it to the tactician. "There you are. Enjoy your meal."

"Thanks Libra, and thanks, Cherche." the tactician said, grabbing hold of the tray and exiting the tent. She walked back to her tent she shared with Gaius to find the thief still sound asleep. She set the tray of food down, and crawled onto the cot. "Gaius," she sang, her fingers tickling across his face and into his neck and shoulder area, "wake up, I brought you food."

Gaius tensed up from the tickling, groaning into his pillow. "S'too early..." he grumbled.

"What are you talking about? The sun's been up for a good couple hours." Aspen said. "So up and at 'em! Pitter patter, let's get at 'er."

"Pitter pat- _what_?" the thief rolled onto his back, squinting against the light. "Where did you even come up with that?"

"I heard it somewhere." she shrugged, gripping Gaius' arms and pulling him into a sitting position. "Now come on, get dressed! I wanna eat breakfast together." she scrambled off the cot and went to look at the breakfast, smiling. "Ooh, looks like Libra gave you an extra pastry! What a guy."

"I don't need to be dressed to have breakfast. We can have breakfast in bed." Gaius protested, falling onto his back.

"Technically that's not a bed. It's a cot."

"Breakfast in cot, then."

"No, no, no," Aspen frowned, walking back to Gaius pulling him up again, "I was thinking we could go eat by the lake."

"Why can't we just stay in here?" Gaius complained, even as he pulled the blankets off himself and made an effort to find his clothes.

"Because it's really hot and stuffy in here, and it smells like sex." Aspen pointed out.

The thief fastened his pants around his hips, and pulled a shirt on. "Good enough." he sighed, grabbing his boots and putting them on.

Aspen smiled, going over to her boyfriend and wrapping her arms around him. She gave him a kiss, smiling again when he returned it. The tactician pulled her lips away after a while, sighing happily. "Thanks for last night... you really made it amazing."

"Always happy to serve." Gaius smirked, wrapping his arms around Aspen and turning them around, laying her down on the cot and crawling on top of her.

Aspen stared up at her boyfriend with a cocked eyebrow, drumming her fingers along his shoulders. "And just what do you think you're doing?"

"What, never heard of a quickie before?" Gaius grinned. "C'mon, just one little romp, then we can go eat breakfast."

"You're unbelievable." the tactician sighed, shaking her head fondly. "Fine. Keep at it."

Gaius snickered, pulling Aspen's shorts down and letting them rest around her ankles. He crawled between her legs and unfastened his pants, pulling his dick out, already half-hard. He stroked himself to get himself ready, his other hand busy at work finger fucking his girlfriend while his thumb massaged her clit.

Aspen released a breathy moan, her hips slowly rocking down against Gaius' hand. She closed her eyes, and sighed when his fingers left her and he began easing his cock inside. She moaned, pressing her hips down in an attempt to take more of him.

"Patience, baby," Gaius murmured, tucking an arm underneath her and arching her hips for her.

"Patience, my ass... this is supposed to be a 'quickie'." Aspen said, wanting to spread her legs wider but her shorts around her ankles prevented her from doing so.

Gaius began to move, keeping his thrusts short and fast. "Don't worry, Bubbles. I'll have us finished before the tea gets cold."

Aspen was moaning passionately up until he called her Bubbles, the noises stopping abruptly. "Gaius," she said, "don't you _ever_ call me Bubbles while we're having sex."

"Okay okay, jeez baby. Don't gotta get all hostile on me." Gaius said, laughing breathily. His head fell forward with a groan, his hips slowing into a slow, rolling grind. "Gods, Aspen... your body's incredible. I could just fuck you all day."

Aspen moaned, her arms coming around to grip her boyfriend's lower back. "Just keep fucking me, Gaius. I love you and I love sex but I'm _really_ hungry."

Without warning, Gaius pulled out, flipped her over, pulled her hips up, and entered her again. He held her hips up with an arm around her waist, her chest pressed against the cot. He began humping her wildly, his free hand holding him up by pressing down against the mattress.

Aspen moaned loudly at the change in position and angle. It felt great, her boyfriend's cock sliding in and out of her and pushing up against her spot incessantly.

Gaius kept his movements fast, the pressure building inside of him as he worked harder and harder to finish them both off. They didn't last long in their new position, Gaius coming deep inside his girlfriend and groaning her name loudly. Aspen could feel him coming, her insides flooded with his hot fluids. She bit the blankets as she groaned, reaching her own climax.

Gaius fucked into Aspen a few more times, until he slowly pulled himself out. He scooted back and admired his handiwork, his hands coming to spread her pussy open and watch his come leak out of her. He moaned, one hand coming in to rub her slit and slide his fingers into the slick passage.

"Gaius," Aspen moaned, her body feeling like jelly, "did you make a mess of me again?"

"I did, baby. I'm sorry." Gaius sighed, pulling his fingers out of her body and wiping the mix of their body fluids onto the blankets. "If it's any consolation you look _great_ with my come leaking out of you."

Aspen blushed, burying her face in the blankets. "Why did you have to say that?" she said, the words slightly muffled but understandable.

Gaius laughed, and lightly smacked her ass. "Alright well, get up! We gotta eat our breakfast."

Aspen yelped in surprise at the smack, quickly righting herself and turning over to get off the bed. She cleaned herself up with the towel again and pulled her shorts up, fastening them. "Why, Aspen? Why did you have to go for the obnoxious and snarky one?" she lamented sarcastically. "You could've went for Chrom. You could've been _queen_."

"Hey now!" Gaius said, frowning. "That's just hurtful."

"I was just kidding around, Gaius." the tactician smiled, walking over to her boyfriend and giving him a peck on the cheek. "But you _are_ obnoxious. And snarky."

"It's all part of my irresistible charm, baby. How else was I gonna get the tactician to be my lady? Give her flowers? A singing telegram?" Gaius scoffed.

"Flowers would've been nice." Aspen smiled, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his shoulder. "But no... I don't want any of that. I only want you."

Gaius hugged her back, resting his chin on top of her head and swaying them gently. "I love you, Bubbles."

She giggled at the use of her unwanted nickname, squeezing him tightly for a moment. "I love you, too."


End file.
